Demon Hunter's Mission: New Year Resolution
by HoneyBee20
Summary: This story is how the land of dawn's famous demon hunter association created and uphold a very special mission. Disclaimer - All heroes mentioned in the story are the original properties of Mobile Legends Bang Bang )


Demon Hunter's Mission: New Year Resolution

by: MGL HoneyBee20

In a newly formed dungeon near the easternmost border of the Moniyan Empire was an unlikely team of first time dungeon divers. Unlike most dungeon team explorers this one was composed of only four people with no shield bearer in sight, strangely enough the team had two youngsters.

The youngest one appeared to be sitting on a giant floating crescent moon while cuddling a snowy white rabbit and right beside her was a sweet looking girl wearing a maid uniform with her blue green hair styled a bobbed haircut. In front of the two was a couple in matching red sweaters and giving off the vibe of festive cheer in the gloomy dark dungeon.

Now most dungeon explorers would be burdened with shields, weapons, bulging bags of supplies and steely determination but the four on the other hand were flawlessly destroying the stereotype of all known dungeon explorers.

Despite their unlikely ensemble they were able to completely annihilate all monsters that came to attack them, well this was as expected from four of the most known heroes in the land of dawn. Lancelot was successful in baiting the monsters to follow him which would then be stunned and trapped by Chang'e as Odette called upon her most destructive magic spell while Angela carefully protected her from any possible ambushes.

The four heroes were there in order to accomplish the demon hunter association's special mission: New Year's Resolution. This was a mission done at the start of the year for all those interested in acquiring an A grade demon hunter position in the association.

The mission required anyone connected to the association to dive into a new dungeon or those close to the 300th mark. The mission must be done by a team composed at the minimum of four and a maximum of ten members. The team is required to collect a minimum of 100 high grade monster cores, rumor has it that for anyone who is able to fully subjugate the whole dungeon at the start of the year will have their wishes and resolutions come true. They say Alucard was able to quickly reach his current position in the association because of this mission.

This unique mission had a special story behind it's creation. As the land of dawn is an ever evolving land of magic and mystery, ever since the first dungeons appeared the people of the land just took in stride thinking the lord of the abyss must have created these dungeons. The demon hunters were the first ones who willingly entered the dungeons after hearing from the masses that numerous unknown monsters would appear inside and around it.

Over time the people and demon hunters who specialized in clearing up a dungeon had become known as dungeon explorers. The association used to clear up dungeons as fast as they popped out until someone discovered that the monster cores and materials from the ones defeated in the dungeon can be used by alchemists in order to create weapons that could harm the creatures of the abyss and the monsters existing out of the dungeon. The demon hunters quickly thought up the plan that all dungeons reported to the association must only remain in existence for 300days and that the dungeons shall be used for the training of both new and veteran demon hunters.

The demon hunters association has a very strict monitoring standard for all dungeons across the land of dawn especially since a hundred years ago, a kingdom was wiped out due to a dungeon outbreak. The monarch of that kingdom was instigated by Alice and her associates to keep the existence of the dungeon a secret from the association. They had even convinced the most favored prince and courtiers to build cities around the spot where the dungeon was in order to evade the suspicion of the demon hunters.

The nobles were able to keep the dungeon a secret by killing all those who tried to alert the unsuspecting populace and the association. They were also careful enough not to note down any important information as to for how long the dungeon had existed and when it was discovered. For a while the kingdom became known for being rich and alluring to the alchemists that is until the day of the dungeon outbreak.

According to the written accounts of the other countries near the kingdom, one day the whole land was besieged by unending earthquakes and the sound of the very earth screaming out as if it was a dying creature. The territories nearest to the kingdom promptly evacuated the cities, towns and villages near the damned place.

Countless number of rampaging monsters had suddenly extinguished the lives of anyone near the hidden dungeon, survivors from the neighboring kingdom had witness an army of abyss dwellers fighting against the dungeon monsters that had escaped to the surface. When they saw how the abyss dwellers were even trying to flee away from the dungeon monsters they knew then that a huge tragedy was about to behalf the land of dawn.

When the demon hunter's association had learned of the dungeon outbreak nearly every demon hunter was incensed and voiced out their objections to contain the disaster brought upon by the kingdom's greed. The demon hunters had a deep hatred towards the demons and to the people who worship them. They refused to place their life on the line in cleaning up the mistake of the foolish nobles.

The elders of the association on the other hand knew that they couldn't ignore this and chose to issue a special mandatory mission to all existing demon hunters to fight against the escaped dungeon monsters but the association was family so they refused to sacrificed the lives of their brother's and sisters for something that might happen again.

The elders had placed an ultimatum to all existing kingdoms, alliances and empires to band with them and destroy this plague brought on by decimated kingdom or they will cease to assist the kingdoms when the dungeon monsters reached their territories.

The demon hunters and the kingdoms that assisted them succeeded but had to sacrifice a number of brave souls as well. The silver lining to the ordeal was that even the beings who followed the lord of the abyss were not exempted from the attack of the dungeon monsters.

Once everything was put in order the association had requested from the allied forces to remember and pass down the knowledge of how the disaster came to be in their own territories. The elders of the association knowing how forgetful beings are in times of peace took up the mantle of maintaining the special mission in generations to come. They hoped that the demon hunters will never forget the danger the dungeon poses despite the riches it can provide. They chose to require high grade monster cores as the highest proof of subjugation to force the dungeon hunters to never lessen their training and team work in destroying the creatures who could at anytime become as dangerous as the beings of the abyss that hide amidst the surface.

Unkown to the masses all registered demon hunters whether they are full time hunters or not must say the association's New Year's Resolution pledge before entering the dungeons and before destroying the dungeon's core. The pledge had no strict barriers on language and form of speech but one must pledge to uphold the mission of subjugating all demons, monsters and beings bent on the world's destruction. They must pledge that they will not be swayed by greed and temptation for power at the cost of their own morality and the lives of the innocent. They must also pledge to protect and assist all those harmed by the beings of darkness.

For close to a hundred years since that tragedy the demon hunters have faithfully passed down the traditions of the New Years Resolution mission and have passionately done their pledges.

_"When I suggested the title of New Year's Resolution for the mission, I was just trying to lighten up the mood. When I added the pledge bit it was my conscience getting to me for suggesting that name for the mission but alas none of my fellow demon hunters could figure out my prank and frankly they are better off never knowing the true history of the New Year's Resolution tradition in my original world." _

**\- 13th Elder of the Demon Hunter Association, A world traveler from Earth**


End file.
